


嘿，其实我喜欢的是你

by ziran96117



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: Peter还想说点什么，但Harry抢先一步仰头亲吻了他，路灯把他们融合于一体的影子投在了街边——嘿，我说过，命运总会让他们磕磕绊绊，又走到一起。什么?你想听我讲讲他们是怎么接吻的?噢，这可不是一个追求爱情的年轻姑娘该知道的。我们只用知道，Peter和Harry其实一直喜欢着对方罢了。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	嘿，其实我喜欢的是你

噢，什么?你这个年轻的追求爱情的姑娘，因为没人陪你过情人节，而要我跟你讲个甜蜜的爱情故事?好吧，我要求你安静地听着。

命运总是调皮地让那些互相喜欢的人不能互相知道，对吧?但是命运又会好心地在阴阳差错间把他们带到一起，这是绝对肯定的，就如同我接下来讲的这个有点儿俗气但十分美丽的故事。

Harry和Peter从高中以来就是好哥们儿——这是同学们公认的事实；Peter身边有个漂亮又聪明的姑娘Gwen，她大概是Peter的女友——这是Harry眼中的情况。

放在平常，这大概很正常；但是，Harry喜欢Peter，从高中就开始了——这可是个大麻烦。Harry上课的时候偷偷转过脑袋看着Peter:两条眉毛像毛毛虫一样皱起，笔接触在纸上划出细小的摩擦声，小声地念念有词。damn，他思考题目的样子可真是性感爆了，Harry无端地想着。Peter像是突然意识到了什么，有些疑惑地转头:"嘿，Harry，有什么事吗？"Harry如梦初醒般一愣，挑起嘴角扯了一个笑，指尖转一下笔，那双湛蓝的眼睛却避开了他:"啊，没什么，只是发个呆。"

Peter却为这转瞬即逝的笑容漏了一拍心跳。gosh，Harry真很漂亮。他在心里呻吟了一声，像个荷尔蒙过多的高中生一样感到一阵战栗——好吧，他承认，他喜欢Harry，几乎从他们第一次见面。Peter一直犹豫着要不要告诉Harry他的小心思。但是这太奇怪了，Harry会把他当成疯子的，他甚至都能想象到Harry用软糯的鼻音嘲笑他:"Pete，我把你当兄弟，你居然想泡我!"不，绝对不行，至少现在他们还能做朋友。

吃午饭的时候，Harry在食堂特意挑了一个看的见Peter的位置——和Gwen——他们凑在一起讨论着，时不时向对方露出一个笑容。Harry感到一种莫名的苦涩。也许他该跟Peter解释清楚——不，他应该和他保持着朋友的关系，这样至少能一直呆在他身边。突然他发现了Peter灼热的，看向他的目光。Harry生怕他发现自己的异常，挤出一个笑容，转身离开了。

可惜，他没听到Peter和Gwen讨论的内容:"天呐Gwen，Harry对我笑了!!!我敢肯定!!"Peter露出一个傻气的笑容。Gwen带着几分戏虐地拍了一下Peter:"够了Peter，你像个初恋的初中小女生，小声点!如果你真的喜欢Harry，那就告诉他，别天天缠着我分享你的恋爱小秘密——这是我真诚的建议。"Peter却退缩了，挤着两条毛毛虫眉毛，露出一个和他俊朗外表并不符合的羞涩表情:"但是，我说不出口，Gwen。我爱Harry，我怕他被我吓到——我只是不想那么直白的"但是Gwen打断了他:"拜托，Peter，勇敢点，凡事都要做到不留遗憾。"她顿了一下，继续说，"好吧，我有个主意。听着，你写封信，表达你的感情，藏在一盒巧克力里，等会自习课再偷偷塞到他包里。如果你觉得害羞，你可以跟我也带一盒巧克力，这样Harry就不会怀疑了。"

Peter照做了——他像是下定了决心似的，深深地吐出一口气，艰难地落下笔:"亲爱的Harry,"不，不行，不能用这个称呼，他突然停住，他觉得这会吓到Harry——虽然这封信也会吓到Harry，但他希望Harry不能看到第一个词就不打算看了。他换了一张纸，空出了开头称呼的位置。

Peter又换了一张纸——打了个墨团。

再换一张。

等他匆匆忙忙地把信叠好，甚至没有检查一遍，就赶去上晚自习了。Harry帮他占好了位置，Gwen也在。Gwen甚至对他使了个鼓励的眼神，暗示他坐到Harry身边去。Peter坐下时，Harry朝旁边偏了偏，给他留出位置。Peter闻到了Harry身上的古龙水味儿，Harry也感受到了Peter的温度。"给你们带了两盒巧克力，May婶婶手工制作噢。"Peter有点不好意思的把巧克力塞到Harry手里——他们的手指短暂地相碰，马上像触了电般分开。Harry露出一个诧异的笑容，开心地说着谢谢，他带着鼻音的软软笑声似乎暗示Peter已经成功了一半。大家都在安静地自习，尤其是Peter，把那些物理难题一道一道解答出来，专注得像是忽略了一切。Harry于是偷偷地打开了那盒巧克力。并且发现了那封信。

是的。打开了我们愚蠢的Parker先生那封忘写称谓的表白信。Harry手指有些颤抖地划过那一个个认真写下的字符，他甚至想象的到Peter停顿时咬笔头的样子。但他确信，这封笨拙的，充满了感情的信不属于他，肯定是粗心的Peter把巧克力盒子搞反了。至少，他拥有Peter送给他的一盒巧克力，Harry自嘲地想着，努力忍住鼻尖的酸意，却控制不住自己和Peter搭话的欲望。"嘿，Pete，帮我讲个题呗。"他把题目推向Peter那边，趁Peter看题的空档，偷偷地取出那封信，趁Gwen低头翻书包时夹进了她的书里，让它物归原主。

是的，我们同样愚蠢的Osborn先生自作聪明地弄错了Peter的意思。

Peter跟Harry讲题时一直没察觉出有什么异常，直到他向Harry提问却没有听到应答。Peter转头，却差点撞上正盯着他的Harry，他们隔得太近了，Harry的呼吸扑在他脸上。Harry眨了一下眼睛，夕阳的余晖把睫毛投在他脸上，形成一片小小的暗影；他蓝色的眼珠仿佛闪闪发光，形成一个漩涡，把他的心脏和灵魂吸进去。Harry吞咽了一下，喉结滚动，Peter顺着他的动作看到他隐约露出的锁骨，一下子觉得脸上发烧，率先结束了这个漫长的对视。Harry却突然起身，提上书包，匆匆忙忙地跑了，甚至忘记拿他的练习册——他怕待得再久一点他会忍不住哭出来，会忍不住亲上Peter一张一合为他讲题的唇瓣。

他呼吸着傍晚渐凉的空气，试图压抑住哭泣的欲望。他根本就没有听Peter在讲题，他只是借讲题为由多看几眼Peter，因为讲题时他们会隔得很近，他甚至能感受到Peter在纸上写字的沙沙声似乎摩擦在他的胸口，靠近心脏的位置。他眼前似乎挥之不去那封信的结尾署名:爱你的，Peter。他想要逃离，却不敢回宿舍——那里充满了他和Peter生活的气息，甚至连衣服都完全混在了一起。他漫无目地游荡。

Peter也没好到哪里去——他甚至脸上还停着惊讶的神色，下一个讲题的音节将要说出口，他的血管似乎崩断了，像折断的花茎，发出一声轻微的脆响。他另一半成功的希望彻底破灭——不，之前一半也前功尽弃。Gwen的声音里带着一种不详和愧疚:"Peter，天啊，我给你出了个糟注意。Harry大概一直喜欢你，而且，他大概一直以为我们是一对儿——他把信放在了我书里。对不起，Peter，对不起。"她试图把那封皱了的信还给Peter。

"没事，Gwen。"Peter终于艰难地开口，但他的语气有一股藏不住的欢乐和喜悦——他只注意到了，Harry大概一直喜欢他。别的都不重要了，都不重要了。他仿佛把曾经失去的勇气全部找了回来。"Harry喜欢我!别的都不重要了!"Peter控制不住嘴角上翘的弧度，迈开长腿跑了出去。他摸出手机，边跑边打给Harry:"Harry，我有一件重要的事情要告诉你!你在哪儿?"Harry愣了会儿神，他想拒绝但拒绝不了，努力使自己语气平静地报出坐标。Peter那么兴奋，大概表白成功了吧?幸亏有他Harry，不然那傻小子肯定追不到Gwen。他控制不住自己的眼泪了，任由他们模糊了渐渐落下的夜幕，昏黄色的路灯，和Peter远远跑来的身影，越来越近，越来越近，然后是Peter的那模糊的挂着甜蜜笑容的傻脸，但他却没能模糊掉Peter撞上他怀里，圈住他的温暖拥抱和落在发顶的亲吻。

Harry愣住了——他还没反应过来这是怎么一回事——为什么会有一个亲吻?他试图挣脱拥抱，但Peter的怀抱太温暖了。他听到Peter闷闷的，带着一点点哭腔的声音:"嘿，Harry Osborn，其实我喜欢的是你。"Harry仿佛一下子清楚地看见了满天星光——尽管他眼泪模糊了双眼，但是Peter就是他的星光。Harry推开一些距离，颤抖地揪住peter的衣领，声线不稳地回答他:"嘿，Peter Parker，其实我也一直喜欢你。"

Peter还想说点什么，但Harry抢先一步仰头亲吻了他，路灯把他们融合于一体的影子投在了街边——嘿，我说过，命运总会让他们磕磕绊绊，又走到一起。什么?你想听我讲讲他们是怎么接吻的?噢，这可不是一个追求爱情的年轻姑娘该知道的。

我们只用知道，Peter和Harry其实一直喜欢着对方罢了。

小剧场：

Harry在宿舍的桌面上发现了一张揉皱的纸，他打开，看到了"亲爱的Harry"。他扬起眉毛，摇了摇，对愣在一边脸色发红的Peter，用性感的鼻音说到:"解释一下?"Peter觉得解释起来太难了。于是他扑向Harry把他推到在床上，一边胡乱地亲吻着他，一边把手伸进他的衣服里，而且Harry的手已经扣上了他的后脑。Peter迷迷糊糊地想着，让那张见鬼的纸晾在一遍吧，今晚过后Harry肯定会忘的。Harry关上了床头的灯。

——fin——


End file.
